GIGFTNT DAY 1: Letters to Self
2-9-2018 January 23rd, 2018 Dear 3rd Grade Kevin, From what I remember of you I recall that you alway talked of being a successful doctor because you wanted to make your parents happy. Deep down though I think your main sources of joy came from cartoons, media, and video games, which is partially why I am where I am. I'm not living either of those dreams. I work as a server in LA and I'm in the process of making the future I want a reality. I haven't achieved what some might view as success for a number of reasons. I chose a job and lifestyle that was outside anything our family knows. I've struggled with anxiety and depression for I think the majority of our adult life. I've grappled with our status as a sexual minority. I've also held onto some of the things that made you, you, which is both good and bad. I've started a journey this year that will hopefully turn this around. I'm actively working on dealing with things that held us back in this life and I've built a stronger foundation this past year to help us tackle all this. I'm learning to accept myself. We might not be where we had hoped at this time, but we certainly are living a life much fuller than we imagined. Best, Kevin May 2018 Dear Future Kevin, O am immensely grateful to you for completing this process. The day I wrote this to you felt like so many others where you were feeling lost, weak and you were uncertain on what the future held for you. But, you have no idea how proud I am of you for completing something we thought of doing 3 years ago, but didn't have the same amount of drive, focus, and respect for ourself to it done. I know how hard it is for you to stick with things and how change isn't easy for you, but you've done it! I appreciate the amount of work you've put in. The sacrifices you've made. The mental hurdles you've leaped. I can't thank you enough for having chosen to invest in yourself and your future because now weare able to state that we have a better sense of where we are going and that we are going to make it. Thanks again, Kevin April 1, 2019 Dear 4th grade Kevin, I think it's appropriate that I write this to you on April Fools day because on my second go of this and 360 dollars later I could say this makes me feel like a bit of a joke. You're not where you wanted to be today because while you've made strides this past year in regards to physical and mental health, but you are still scared to committing to the business aspect of acting. I'd like to let you know though that in the past year you have made commitments to fitness that have long plagued you. We've also been open to love and accepting ourselves in ways that we've never allowed for before. You have been acting more professionally when given the opportunity and I'm going to promise you that this year we will be moving forward. Summer 2019 Dear Future Kevin, You did it you motherfucker! Honestly I have had my doubts as usual, but that trajectory you've built in terms of your fitness and commitment to working on your relationships really helped. I'm really proud of you for committing to us and taking our pursuits and dreams seriously. On this day i've written to you I've already begun to feel the fire that I know took you to the finish line. Thanks to your investments we are now living a life with stronger relationships, a healthier attitude, and we are closer to the career we've always wanted! Thanks, Kevin Category:GIGFTNT